The Globby Within
"The Globby Within" is the fortieth episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on September 10, 2019, and is the sixteenth episode of the second season. Synopsis Nega-Globby begins to take control of Globby's body to cause chaos around the city, turning Globby from an adored hero to a wanted criminal overnight. Plot Globby helps promote Alistair Krei's new K-Phone which is met with massive success and Globby receives universal praise. Once he heads back to his apartment where Felony Carl is, Globby feels he is happy for the first time in his life, unaware that Nega-Globby is manifesting behind his head. At Lucky Cat Cafe, Hiro spots Chief Cruz entering. Hiro notes Cruz has been in for coffee every day even though Cruz doesn't like coffee. Fred suspects he has a crush on Aunt Cass. Baymax confirms with his health scan. Cruz voices his frustration with Big Hero 6 before he heads out, but the team is left worried. Meanwhile, Globby is at Joe's Diner when Nega-Globby takes over his arm and wrecks the place. Chief Cruz arrives to arrest a horrified Globby who escapes in the storm drain. While at Frederickson Mansion listening to Fred advocate a secret headquarters, Hiro gets a news alert that Globby is now a fugitive. The team senses something isn't right, and ask for Carl to arrange a meeting for them and Globby. The team meets up with Globby in an alley where Globby still has his corrupted arm. Wasabi slices it off, but immediately after, the team hears cackling from Nega-Globby as it reveals itself. Globby silences Nega-Globby's manifestation. Fred offers to hide Globby at his house while Honey Lemon works on a cure. That night, Globby falls asleep during Fred's "Fred-Talks", and Nega-Globby possesses Globby's arms. Mini-Max then drops the chandelier on Globby which suppresses Nega-Globby again. With Nega-Globby growing stronger, Fred recommends relocating Globby to his great-grandfather's abandoned candy factory so the team can keep an eye on Globby. As everyone waits, Nega-Globby uses its control to perform antics on the team. Hiro checks back on Honey's side of things, where she informs him that the Nega-Globby cells can't be removed without destroying Globby. Hiro suggests making Nega-Globby stronger, therefore allowing it to survive outside of Globby. At that moment, Go Go Tomago calls them back to the factory, where the team reveals Globby ran away to keep everyone safe. After scouting the city, the team heads Akuma Island. There, they find Globby, and Hiro tells him they intend to force Nega-Globby out then capture it with his Glob-Vac. Though reluctant, Globby accepts. Honey shoots the cure into Globby, causing Nega-Globby to emerge out of Globby. The monster throws the Glob-Vac at a heap before attacking the team, but they counter with combined attacks and separate Nega-Globby down to smaller blobs. As Hiro and Baymax head to retrieve the Glob-Vac, Nega-Globby pulls them and the rest of the team in, combining with the rubble to grow bigger. Globby seemingly submits, but then emerges in a butterfly form and lands on Nega-Globby to free the others. Nega-Globby seemingly crushes Globby before turning to the team, but the monster implodes from internal pressure by Globby. Hiro then vacuums the monster's remnants and traps it. However, Chief Cruz confronts them on helicopter and holds them under arrest for helping Globby. Big Hero 6 and Globby then escape. The next day, the team dines at the renovated Joe's Diner wishing Globby could be with them when Felony Carl suddenly enters, his voice slightly different, but then reveals himself to be Globby in disguise. Although Globby can now hide and still help, Wasabi remarks that helping Globby made them fugitives and the police will be looking for them. However, the team decides to use the abandoned candy factory as their new hideout. Characters Main Cast *Hiro Hamada *Baymax *Go Go Tomago *Wasabi *Honey Lemon *Fred *Globby Supporting Cast *Alistair Krei *Chief Cruz *Felony Carl *Aunt Cass *Mini-Max Villains *Nega-Globby Other *Judy *Skymax *Bluff Dunder *Ping Pong Bot *Mr. Sparkles (picture) *Mochi (picture) *Heathcliff (mentioned) Song *When Your Name Is Globby (reprise) Trivia *The team get a new headquarters in this episode. *It is revealed that Globby and Felony Carl share an apartment. *"Fred Talks" is a parody of the TED Talk speaker series. *Similar to "Nega-Globby", Globby and Nega-Globby's fight references kaiju monsters. Nega-Globby transforms into a monster resembling one of King Ghidorah's heads while Globby's flying form resembles Mothra. Gallery Videocharts.jpg Globby in the dark.jpg Globby grabs phone.jpg Kphone.jpg From 999 99.jpg K Phone.jpg Slippery phone.jpg Glob heart.jpg Marry me Globby.jpg Happy Globby.jpg Carl apartment.jpg Extreme Celebrity Whistling.jpg Globby and Carl.jpg Chocolate hand.jpg Nega eye.jpg Chief at cafe.jpg Cruz and Cass.jpg Cass muffins.jpg Fred heart.jpg Cruz coffee.jpg 478 times.jpg Globby whistle.jpg At Joe's.jpg Cheering for Globby.jpg Reserved table.jpg Globby and fan.jpg Globby autograph.jpg Nega hand.jpg Hand attacking.jpg Joe glob.jpg Joe hides.jpg Joe globbed up.jpg SFPD at Joe's.jpg Chief handcuffs.jpg Tased Globby.jpg Joe and cops.jpg Sewer escape.jpg Discussing Headquarters.jpg Globby is a criminal.jpg Joedog.jpg BH6 and Felony Carl.jpg Carl worried.jpg Keep him safe.jpg Carl hugged.jpg Fred alley.jpg Globby wall.jpg Scared Globby.jpg Arm out of control.jpg Evil arm syndrome.jpg Wasabi slices glob.jpg Hiro looks at Nega-Globby.jpg Nega-Globby face.jpg Pulling glob.jpg This is so wrong.jpg BH6TGW.jpg BH6 Globby alley.jpg Cruz glob.jpg Law enforcement has arrived.jpg Fred upside down.jpg Wall of glob.jpg Glob hug.jpg Fred Talks.jpg Fort Fabulous.jpg Head-Quarters.jpg Boss Awesome's home office.jpg Nega Globby appears.jpg Not sleeping.jpg Fred and Nega-Globby.jpg Mini Nega Globby.jpg Fred punches Nega-Globby.jpg Taking control.jpg Mini-Max flies in.jpg Nega-Globby punches Fred.jpg Globby tied up.jpg Mini-Max on Fred.jpg BH6 and Globby at factory.jpg Chocolate arms.jpg Choco-hug.jpg Globby reads.jpg Fred's figures.jpg Go Go glob.jpg Acid arm.jpg Melted figure.jpg Globby ping pong.jpg Pingpong.jpg Globby popcorn.jpg Racket hole.jpg Annoyed Wasabi.jpg Go Go vs globs.jpg Fred grabs Globby.jpg Ping Pong balls.jpg Go Go Nega-Globby.jpg Wasabi vacuuming.jpg Figures melted.jpg Ping Pong attack.jpg Nega-Globby steals vacuum.jpg This isn't working.jpg BaymaxTGW.jpg Honey microscope.jpg Globby letter.jpg Got a problem.jpg Honey reads letter.jpg Looking for Globby.jpg Glob harmonica.jpg Globby Skymax.jpg Hiro Globby Honey.jpg Skymax vacuum.jpg Baymax TGW.jpg Fred Go Go TGW.jpg Wasabi TGW.jpg Determination.jpg Honey and Wasabi behind rock.jpg Chem-Ball heart.jpg Chem-Purse HUD.jpg Bounce.jpg Nega-Globby comes out.jpg It worked.jpg Big Nega Globby.jpg Glob Vac.jpg GoGo hover disc.jpg Wasabi slices chemballs.jpg Fire disc.jpg Nega Globby splashed.jpg Nega Globby grabs BH6.jpg Nega globs.jpg Flying Globby.jpg Globby vs Big Nega-Globby.jpg NG closed mouth.jpg DragonNG.jpg Fred vac.jpg Globby carrying Honey and Wasabi.jpg Hiro takes vacuum.jpg NGmonster.jpg Globby defeats Nega-Globby.jpg Globby spikes.jpg HiroVac.jpg BH6 Globby group shot.jpg Nega-Globby trapped.jpg Cruz finds BH6.jpg Cruz helicopter.jpg Angry Cruz.jpg BH6 escape.jpg BH6 at Joe's Diner.jpg Globby disguised.jpg Fred-Carl.jpg Old factory.jpg Secret Headquarters.jpg Candy Company.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes